Is it true?
by arlonthewise
Summary: Twilight likes Fluttershy, but does she like her back?


"Spike!"

"Coming Twilight!"

Spike ran up to Twilight, who was sitting behind a desk. She was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike stopped right next to Twilight.

"Did you send those letters to the princess like I asked?" Twilight asked without taking her attention off the parchment.

Spike nodded.

"Yup, I just sent them."

"Alright, good, because I need you to send this letter as well." Twilight put down her quill and rolled up the parchment. She then gave it to Spike, who took it in his grasp. He walked towards the window and lifted the scroll. He blew his magical fire on it, sending it on its way towards the princess.

"Alright Twilight, all done." Spike began to walk back towards Twilight, but she met him half ways.

"Thanks Spike." She nuzzled him lightly.

"Aw, it's nothin'." Spike smiled.

"I'm going to be upstairs if you need me." Twilight said once she broke the embrace.

"Alright Twilight."

* * *

Twilight walked upstairs and into the loft. Once she reached it she jumped up onto her bed. She glanced outside and sighed.

"That was a long project, I'm glad it's over." She said to herself. Twilight sat for a few minutes in silence, just looking outside. Although nothing was going on, she liked to just stare out the window… most of the time.

"Ugh, this is boring, what can I do…" She sat, bored, until an idea came to her mind. She looked around, as if someone was actually watching her, then turned around and reached under the bed. She pulled out a book and a picture, which she set on the bed. Twilight stared at the picture for a minute.

"_Why will it never work?" _She asked herself in her mind.

She placed the picture down, which was a picture of Fluttershy. She then turned her attention to the book.

"My diary…" Twilight said aloud. She opened it to the second page and read it in her mind.

"_Dear diary,_

_Two days ago I was invited to a picnic with Rarity and Fluttershy. I decided early on that I would try to ask her out on a date, and the picnic seemed like a perfect time, but it didn't work._

"Where are you going?" Spike asked Twilight, who walked past him to the door.

"I'm going for a picnic with Fluttershy and Rarity, I'll be right back!" Twilight chirped, quite excited to enact her plans.

"Oh… cool." Spike frowned; once again he was left out.

Twilight turned, completely ignoring Spike's feelings and opened the door and walked outside. She thought of the picnic; of how she could express her feelings to Fluttershy. She thought for a minute.

"_Fluttershy, huh, even her name makes my stomach feel queasy. I don't know how I came to like her so much. Maybe it's her kindness; her gentle way with the woodland creatures, and how she's so fair to everypony… _

Twilight sighed with her eyes closed, not paying attention. Too bad it would her unawareness to her surroundings would come to bite her in the flank soon. She walked for a minute before she crashed into a building. She fell on her rump, trying to rub the pain on her head away.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright Twilight?"

Twilight stopped rubbing her head and glanced up, and saw the mare of her dreams right in front of her.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy…" Twilight said dreamily.

"Oh Twilight, you don't look so good. Here, let's take you to the doctors."

"_Why" do you ask? Well, first off you can't ask because you are a book, and much as it would be wonderful for you to talk back, you can't talk in the first place. And second thing, I was being so careless that I hit a building and had a concussion. It's a good thing that they rescheduled the picnic for tomorrow. Oh yeah, and Fluttershy gave me a picture with her signature on it while I was in the hospital. Isn't it great!_

Twilight turned the page and began to read the next paragraph.

_Dear diary, today was the day of the picnic and the day that I asked Fluttershy on a date. Anyways, here's what happened…_

Twilight walked along the river bed, heading towards the highlands of Ponyville. This was where the picnic was located. She glanced up. It was a beautiful day. Rainbow Dash cleared all of the clouds and Celestia's sun was shining brightly this day. Twilight smiled, as she knew that today was going to be perfect.

"Twilight!" A voice called out. Twilight immediately recognized it as Rarity's and began to trot towards their direction. She arrived in short time to the hill where Rarity and Fluttershy were.

"Hi girls!" Twilight called out.

"Twilight, how are you on this absolutely marvelous day?" Rarity glanced over to Twilight and smiled.

"I'm very good Rarity, thanks for asking." Twilight smiled back, quite content with the greeting from Rarity.

"Hi Fluttershy, how are you?" Twilight asked, trying her best to contain her feelings.

"Oh good, Twilight, thanks for asking." Fluttershy said as if she had never received a greeting before.

"Alright girls, I brought the plates and the cups," Twilight pulled over a basket that she had been carrying with her magic. "Just like you asked me to. What did you girls bring?"

Rarity turned her head to her left and lifted a picnic basket with her magic.

"I brought the food. Some sandwiches that I whipped up in a rush… what did you bring Fluttershy?"

"Oh, I brought some tea in a thermos… if you girls wanted some." Fluttershy pulled a thermos with her hoof and placed it on the blanket.

"Why of course we do Fluttershy," Rarity smiled. "Some tea does sound delightful right about now."

_We ate the sandwiches, which I have to mention were very delicious, and had some tea. It was overall an excellent meal, now to the good part._

"That was a really delicious sandwich, thank you Rarity." Twilight said as she took another sip of her tea.

"I'm glad you liked my sandwich. I did make them in a hurry after all." Rarity emphasized.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy.

"And thank you Fluttershy for that excellent tea." Twilight drank the last of the tea. "I do have to ask where you got it from."

"Oh, I got the recipe from a small shop here in Ponyville, if you wanted to know."

"I'll have to make a note of stopping by there soon… oh and Fluttershy," Twilight turned her head the other way to hide her blush. "I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead Twilight." Fluttershy sat, waiting for Twilight to speak yet she never spoke.

"Uh, Twilight…"

"I… uh…" Twilight trailed off.

Twilight felt the nervousness build up in her body. She glanced over at Rarity, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"Um…. why don't you…" Twilight twiddled with her two hooves.

"Go ahead Twilight, you can tell me anything." Fluttershy reassured her.

Twilight took a deep breath.

"You want to…. join me for… for dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds delightful Twilight. Sure, I'll join you tomorrow."

_What, you didn't expect me to actually ask me out on a date did you… wait, why am I talking to you, you're a book. Anyways, Rarity wanted to tag along, and she asked if Rainbow Dash could join. I couldn't deny them, so I let them…. What!?_

Twilight chuckled to herself, then turned to the next page, which was her most recent entry, dated yesterday.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the day of the dinner, and can I do tell you that I failed. I probably shouldn't have let Rarity and Rainbow Dash join. Here's what happened…_

Twilight emerged from the bathroom of the restaurant, and glanced around. The lighting for this place was perfect for romance, as was the music. A classical band played some soft music on the stage.

"_I really picked the perfect place to express my feelings!" _she thought. She giggled, and then walked over towards the table where her friends were sitting.

"I honestly don't understand why you had to choose this place Twilight. I mean it's too fancy for my tastes." Rainbow complained.

"Hah, and you were making fun of me for wearing a dress for such an occasion!" Rarity sneered at Rainbow Dash.

Twilight giggled once more, and then took a seat. She was sitting right across from Fluttershy and was right next to Rarity. Twilight took a few deep breaths, and then looked up at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I wanted you to know that…"

"Wow, so hasty!" Rainbow cut Twilight off.

"What?" Twilight asked, completely oblivious.

"Look Twilight, we know that you have the hots for…" was all that Rainbow was able to say before she was cut off by Rarity's hoof. Rarity simply smiled when she got a look from Twilight.

"Rainbow dear, can I speak to you for a bit?"

_So they walked off to speak about something, I don't know what though…. what do you mean it's obvious? Oh, then you tell me what Rainbow was attempting to say… I can't believe I'm talking to a book. Anyways, we ate our meal in silence when they returned, and overall the night was uneventful. I did, however, get the chance to speak to Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash again._

Twilight walked out of the restaurant with a full belly. She sighed in contentment and waited for the others. Eventually, the three other ponies walked out. They stopped right in front of Twilight.

"Oh thank you for the meal Twilight." Fluttershy said, also content with the meal.

"No problems… say, you wanna do something else?"

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment.

"Uh sure."

"You wanna have a sleepover; I think it will be great." Twilight blushed while she said this.

"Sure, I think that's a wonderful idea." Fluttershy said, oblivious to Twilight's blushing.

Twilight began to walk away from the three.

"Great, how about… tomorrow?" she turned around and asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey, what about us?!" Rainbow asked, quite unhappy.

"Uh, I guess you two can come along…" Twilight rubbed the back of her neck.

"Cool."

_So now they are coming along to._

Twilight smiled, and then closed the book. She glanced up at a clock. It read 7:30.

"Well, looks like it's time to go."

Twilight jumped off her bed and walked downstairs, dropping the book on the floor and leaving the portrait on the bed. She walked up to the front door. She caught the attention of Spike, who was sweeping the floor.

"Hey Twilight, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to a sleepover at Fluttershy's today." Twilight answered quite casually.

"Oh cool, whose going?"

"Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"Rarity! Tell her I said hi!"

"Will do Spike." Twilight approached the door. "Oh yeah, and please take care of the library and Owlowiscious please."

"I will, bye Twilight." Twilight opened the door and walked out.

"Bye Spike."

Twilight closed the door and began her walk towards Fluttershy's cottage. She walked at a slow pace, observing the area in the meantime around her. She looked up. She noticed that Pegasus ponies were setting clouds together.

"Oh, I forgot about the night shower, I better hurry up. I don't want to be caught in the rain."

Twilight picked up the pace as she trotted over towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Spike walked up into the loft. He had a broom with him, for he was going to sweep the sleeping area. He hummed a song while he began to sweep, but stopped when he noticed something on the floor.

"Hello, what's this?" He picked up the item, which turned out to be a book.

"A book, hey, this looks like Twilight's diary." He scanned the area around him, and then smiled.

"Hehe, I wonder what's in it?" He opened it to the first page.

"But wait, what if Twilight finds out. She'll never trust me again." Spike worried. Yet he glanced into the book and began reading.

"Blah blah blah blah, hello, what's this?" Spike put his face closer to the book.

"_I think I have a crush on Fluttershy. Her kindness, her long mane."_

"Twilight has a crush on Fluttershy?! But doesn't Fluttershy have a crush on Big Mac? I'm pretty sure that she knows, I mean everyone in town knows that Fluttershy has a crush on Big Mac…. eh." He tossed the book back on Twilight's bed and resumed sweeping.

_Knock knock knock _

The cottage door opened up, revealing Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello Twilight."

"Hi Fluttershy," Twilight greeted. "May I come in please?"

"Oh, sure, I mean I don't want to keep you outside." Fluttershy said in her usual timid voice. She then stepped aside to let Twilight in.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

Twilight walked over to the couch and sat on it. Next to her was Angel, who was sleeping.

"Hey, where are the others?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, there not here yet. Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Fluttershy responded.

* * *

"Care for another cup of tea?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Sure, thanks Fluttershy."

Fluttershy walked towards the kitchen, leaving Twilight alone. Twilight sat in silence while she waited for Fluttershy, but suddenly knocking broke the silence.

Twilight walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello girls." Outside were Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Hello Twilight." they said in unison.

Fluttershy suddenly walked into the room.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Fluttershy." Rarity and Rainbow said together once more.

Twilight walked back towards the table and sat down. Fluttershy walked up and took a seat next to Twilight, while Rainbow Dash and Rarity sat down across them.

"So Fluttershy, how have you been?" Rarity began.

"Oh, I've been fine, in fact…"

Twilight watched as Fluttershy spoke to Rarity, or rather focused more of her attention on Fluttershy. She watched in love-struck awe as Fluttershy spoke.

"Oh dear." Rarity suddenly said.

"What, what's… oh…" Fluttershy suddenly turned to Twilight, who was still staring at her.

_Wow, she's beautiful…_

Twilight blushed.

"Oh dear, are you alright Twilight, you look red." Fluttershy asked in genuine concern. She placed a hoof on Twilight's forehead, which made her blush even more.

"Do you want to go home? We can take you home."

"I don't think she's sick dear." Rarity said.

"Well, I… uh…" Twilight trailed off.

"Come on Twilight, let's take you home." Fluttershy took her hoof off of Twilight's forehead. Twilight took the chance and lunged forward. Twilight's lips met Fluttershy's in a kiss that meant the world to Twilight.

Fluttershy began to struggle, with Twilight taking notice. Twilight broke the kiss, with a multitude of feelings welling up inside of her.

"I…" Fluttershy stuttered, before she ran upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Oh now you've done it!"

Twilight turned, feeling fear well up inside her. She met the glares of Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"What the hay Twilight!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight slowly back away, feeling sadness and confusion build up inside of her inside of her.

"Come on Twilight, you didn't have to do that! I mean, we knew you have a crush on Fluttershy, but even we knew that was low!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

Tears fell down Twilight's face. She backed up towards the door.

"I'm sorry!"

"Fluttershy had a crush on Big Mac, and now you stole her first kiss!" Rainbow kept on the offensive.

"What!" Twilight suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, Fluttershy had a crush on… oh. You didn't know."

"No…" Twilight felt feelings bursting inside of her. She turned and opened the door. Outside it was raining hard, but that didn't deter her. She ran out a certain distance before she teleported, lighting up the area with a purple light.

"Twilight wait!" Rarity called, yet it was too late, Twilight already gone.

"Rainbow, you have to stop her!" Rarity pointed out into the storm.

"I… can't." Rainbow said in defeat.

Rarity's eye twitched. "Oh, and why not?!"

"Because, I can't fly out during a thunderstorm."

"Oh no…. Twilight…"

Twilight ran, and kept running. She didn't care about anything right now, just to get back home.

_BOOOMMM_

Twilight screamed as lightning struck near her. She jumped, but tripped and slid on the mud. She stayed on the ground, deeply saddened.

_What have I done?_

* * *

A door swung open. Spike noticed and saw Twilight, muddy and wet, standing in the doorway.

"Twilight, what happened?" Spike asked, concerned, but Twilight didn't care. She ran past him, up the stairs and into the bedroom. She jumped into her bed, and began wailing. In front of her, a picture began to get wet from a mixture of water and tears. The inscription on it began to fade.

"Hope you feel better.

From your best friend, Fluttershy."


End file.
